My Little Gilligan: Friendship is Coconuts
by The Great Hunt
Summary: A cyclone caused by Derpy sends Rainbow Dash far from Equestria to Gilligan's Island. As Rainbow Dash recovers from a broken wing, she will share crazy adventures with the castaways. Can this be the castaway's chance of being rescued? Or will they remain on the uncharted isle. Very light and soft, but still some mild language and adult themes, so rated M to be safe, but more T-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I own neither _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ or _Gilligan's Island_, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be featured in this fan fiction. _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is property of Hasbro, while _Gilligan's Island_ is property of Turner Entertainment Co.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I hope all my readers had happy holidays and a Happy New Year. A new year, new fan fics. I am opening with something a bit different: a crossover between _MLP_:_FiM_ and _Gilligan's Island_. This is my first _MLP:FiM_ fan fic that is not connected to _Cupcakes_, through not my first crossover (hopefully this story will end up better than the dead fic Kesha x Scooby Doo story I began). With that said, this story will be much lighter and soften than my other fics...even the realitively light and sit com inspired _Po-Po-Po Pony Murder_, but some mild language and adult themes remain. I thank my readers for taking the time to read my pieces, and if you have constructive criticism, or just really like the story, please leave a review/favourite. Without further ado, I am happy to present _My Little Gilligan's Island: Friendship is Coconuts._

Chapter One

"Derpy! You've really done it this time!" cried the cyan, rainbow-maned pegasus, flapping her wings as quickly and strongly as she could to remain upright in the face of the powerful gales assaulting her body.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash. I just don't know what went wrong," replied the cross-eyed pegasus besides Rainbow Dash.

"Derpy, if we survive this, I'm gonna kick your ass!"cried Rainbow Dash through the high winds.

"I don't own a donkey...hasn't owning donkies been illegal since the Civil Horse War?" asked Derpy just before the winds overtook her and blew her away from Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was surprised just how long Derpy had held on. Even she, the best flier in Equestia, could barely stay upright in the whirlwind of the cyclone Derpy had released. Rainbow Dash had to admit, Derpy had probably created the strongest cyclone in Equestria history. This storm went well above F5...hay, it was probably F11...only a pony like Derpy could break the Fujita scale like this.

"Maybe her cutie mark should be a tornado," thought Rainbow Dash before the cow popped in front of her.

"Horse apples!" was the last shout Rainbow Dash got out before the cow collapsed into the pony, knocking her out.

* * *

><p><p>

"That storm last night sure was a dozy," commented the skinny man, barely not a boy, wearing a red long shelved shirt and off-white bucket hat.

"In all my years on the sea, I've never seen a storm like that...makes the one that ship-wrecked us here look like a spring rain," noted the man besides the first, a much heavier man in a blue shirt and a captain's hat.

"Yes...almost not natural," noted a third man, aged between the boy in the red shirt and the middle-aged skipper, wearing a white shirt and having the look of an intellectual. All around the three were blown over trees and other debris covering the ground.

"Yeah Professor, you're right...more like an angry Neptune from those old Greek myths," commented the heavy-set man.

"Skipper, I thought Neptune is a planet, just before Pluto," commented the boy in the red shirt. The Skipper just rolled his eyes.

"Gilligan, I don't mean the planet after Uranus-" began the Skipper.

"Skipper, I know we're sailors, but you should watch your language...children are present," interrupted Gilligan.

"What children?" spat the Skipper.

"Me," replied Gilligan. The two other men just shook their heads.

"Neptune is the _Roman_ god of the sea," said the Professor, looking at the Skipper. "His _Greek_ equivalent is Poseidon."

"This storm could have been caused by Mr. Ed for all I care...I'm just glad we took shelter in that cave...all the huts have been blown down," commented the Skipper.

"Indeed, we'll need to rebuild the huts as soon as possible...I just can't take Mr. Howe's snoring," said the Professor.

"Or the Professor's gas," added Gilligan.

Indignantly, the Professor crossed his arms and said, "It's not my fault Marry Anne didn't tell me she used that canned cheese that washed up and that I am lactose intolerant."

"Guess you were the only car on campus without those 'tolerance' bumper sticker," noted Gilligan.

"I was about the only conservative on a college campus and not a think tank...my liberal colleagues get first dips at tenure and administration positions, but the class room is where I belong, educating. I had a 'Nixon-Lodge' and 'Goldwater-Miller' sticker on my car...wait—Gilligan, lactose intolerance is a medical condition, not an ideology," replied the Professor.

"Would have been a Kasper-Stoner man myself...Gilligan! You've got us side tracked! We need to rebuild those huts. Gilligan, you go search for some building material while the Professor and I see what can be recovered," ordered the Skipper.

With a salute, Gilligan turned and made his way through the island. The usual trail to the lagoon had many blown down trees blocking the way, through the surrounding underbrush remained to slow Gilligan's way to the lagoon. While the palm trees would provide a lot of wood, for certain parts of the huts, such as the roof and supports, something stronger than the bendy palm wood was required. Lots of items were washed up on the lagoon...radioactive seeds, telephone lines, cosmonauts, Japanese submarines...surely something helpful would be on the beach—and even if not necessarily "useful", at least, in Gilligan's words, "cool". Despite the trouble of moving through the jungle, Gilligan was less sweaty than usual, due to the huge storms removing the heat and humility from the air. In fact, Gilligan would have very much liked just to play or something. But the huts had to be repaired...he had overheard Mary Anne planning more cheese dishes, and Gilligan did not want to resort to keeping flowers under his nose, which while taking care of the odors from the Professor, also gave Gilligan terrible allergies.

The scene before Gilligan at the lagoon proved him right. Several pieces of driftwood had washed ashore, along with lots of kale and seaweed.

"At least the Professor doesn't have to eat cheese," remarked Gilligan. A couple of wooded boxes had also washed ashore.

"Oh boy, hopes there's something useful...or at least some comics. I so want to see what happened to Dick Tracy at the end of that last comic before we were ship-wrecked." As Gilligan walked towards the boxes, something caught his eye. Something cyan.

"What?" asked Gilligan as he moved closer. Yes...it was cyan...but also red...and blue...and green? Rainbow...A cyan horse with a rainbow mane? Perhaps a sea circus had lost it's horse? In any case, a horse was a great find. Excitedly, Gilligan rushed to tell the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ohh...what happened? Feels like the morning after Twilight's birthday party._

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes, only to see light green.

_Oh no! No! Those trumblr pictures have come true! I was too awesome for sight, anyway...wait a minute..._

Shaking her head, the seaweed covering her eyes flew off.

_Ouch! Shouldn't move my head too quickly, but at least I can see...where am I?_

Sand and palm trees surrounded Rainbow Dash's field of vision. Turning her head to the left, she could see water next to a beach.

_Ok...I don't think we're in Ponyville anymore, Toto...what the hay is a Toto? Like someone is digging through my brain...Wait...I remember now...Derpy! Storm must have blown me pretty far...too tropical for Horseshoe Bay or Vanhoover...but if I were near Applewood or Las Pegasus, this would be a resort, not a deserted beach...am I all the way by the San Palomino Desert? Derpy, what I get my hooves on you..._

Rainbow Dash's train of thought...mostly revenge fantasies on the cross-eyed pony...were interrupted by approaching voices. Rainbow Dash tilted her hear so her ear was pointed in the direction of the voices.

"Gilligan...I'm tell ya, little buddy, a horse can't swim."

"Uh, perhaps it is a bit like _The Black Stallion _ha ha...required reading at Harvard, not like those Yale ruffians who read _Das Kapital."_

"Oh how marvelous! Just think, Thurston, our very own horse here on the island...it'll be like the stables back home!" (_He he, accent sounds like Rarity)_

"This horse wasn't black, it was blue."

"A blue horse means lack of oxygen...probably already dead and just washed up."

"I've always wanted to try horse meat, like those fancy French chefs."

"Oh, poor thing."

"Here we are."

Coming out of the jungle came the strangest creatures Rainbow Dash had ever seen. They stood on two legs, like Iron Will and Discord, but looked very different. Their manes were very short, and besides that, they were hairless, exposing peach-coloured flesh. Despite the area looking rural, all the creatures wore clothes, which for ponies were reserved either for special occasions, or by the upper crust of Cantelot and Manehattan, certainly not natives on a tropical beach...

_Wait a minute...natives cannibalise ponies! And to think, I felt nervous around Pinkie...she looks nothing like cannibal savages..._

The seven strange creatures stopped and stared at the cyan pony before them. After a moment of disbelief, one of the taller creatures with ginger hair said,

"She's molting."

Now this comment just turned Rainbow Dash's curiosity into indignation. Planning on cannibalising her was one thing, but there was no need to be rude about it, as her friend Rarity would say. With that, Rainbow Dash quickly turned around, raised her hind legs, and bucked the ginger-headed creature into a nearby palm tree, causing birds to circle her head.

_Fluttershy would be excited...more birds..._

"Who's molting now, bitch!" shouted Rainbow Dash. Rather than being insulted, much to Rainbow Dash's surprise, the creatures eyes went big and jaws dropped to the ground.

"Did that horse just talk?!" exclaimed one of the heavier-set creatures.

"I'm a pony, not a horse...a pegasus, to be exact," spat Rainbow Dash. Flapping her wings to show off this fact, she was stopped from flying by a sharp pain in her left wing.

_Damn...did that break again?_

"This...this has to be some sort of mass hysteria," said the creature wearing a white shirt.

"See if this is a hallucination!" Rainbow Dash cried, as she again reared her legs and bucked straight into the creature's groin. A high-pitched cry of pain escaped the creature as he clutched his wounded gonads and fell to the ground.

"Think I just found a new job for you once we get off the island," said the creature in a red shirt.

"That's that, Gilligan?" asked the heavy-set creature.

"A soprano," replied the red-shirted creature.

"Gilligan...ouch...I'm not in the mob," replied the wounded creature.

"I meant an opera singer...like those sad clowns," countered the red-shirted creature known as Gilligan.

"If this swells too badly, I'll be more like a castrato," replied the wounded creature, still clutching his bruised jewels.

"You mean like that place all the swallows migrate to?" asked Gilligan.

"Gilligan, that's Capistrano, not castrato...though the same group is responsible for both..." remarked the heavy-set creature.

"Look, the poor thing's wing is broken, that's probably why she's so grumpy," noted a smaller, but surprising cute creature with brunette hair in the nicest voice Rainbow Dash had heard from this group yet.

"Yeah, congratulation on a successful diagnosis, Dr. Stable, now say how it's never lupus," spat Rainbow Dash. While the brunette creature had a kind voice, Dash reminded herself these creatures wanted to cannibalise her.

"Let me take care of this," the brunette said to her friends. Turning to Rainbow Dash, the brunette pulled a carrot from behind her back and slowly approached the pony.

"Why do you randomly have a carrot, Marry Ann?" asked Gilligan. Turning to him, the brunette answered,

"Well, when you got me, I was in the middle of something...not like any of the men here can take care of my needs...now, back on the farm, with those farm boys...hoo boy...take three nice strong, _big_ farm hands to the hay in the barn, and they could take care of all three of a girl's holes...unlike you city slicker pencil pushers...and yes, pun intended...now, back to business."

Turning back to Rainbow Dash, waving the carrot in front of her, Mary Ann cooled, "Hey pony...nice, pretty pony...you want the carrot? Don't worry, pretty pony, we won't hurt you."

"You...you aren't going to cannibalise me?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, of course now...well, we couldn't...you're a pony, and I'm a human," replied Mary Ann.

"Hugh man?" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's right. Now, you want the carrot?" said Mary Ann, soothingly, sticking the carrot out. Rainbow Dash sniffed at the carrot for a moment. While it would have been easy for Dash to find Mary Ann condescending, Dash's natural pony instincts kicked in as she began nibbling on the carrot. A hand then began stroking her mane.

"What's your name, my little pony?" asked Mary Ann.

"Rainbow Dash, best flier in Equestria! Who are you?"

"My name is Mary Ann Summers, but you can call me Mary Ann. Now, you said something about 'Equestria'?"

"Yeah...you know...the pony land ruled by Princess Celestia. I'm originally from Cloudsdale, like most pegasi, but I live in Ponyville with my friends...now, I'd _really_ appreciate it if you could tell me where I am and how to get back to Ponyville...somepony has to keep Derpy from screwing up the weather more than she already has," replied Dash.

With a frown, Mary Ann replied, "Oh, if only we knew! We're a long way from home as well, my little pony. Hey, you say you can fly?"

"Ha! Damn right I can fly...winner of the Best Young Flier Competition, only pony to ever successfully complete a sonic rainboom, and future Wonderbolt! Well...normally I can fly...but I think my wing is broke...could you please help me? I'm really sorry about bucking your friends earlier...I just thought you all were cannibals, and I'm no Fluttershy in any case," said Rainbow Dash, looking down as she finished the carrot.

"Of course we'll help you get better! Poor pony, far away from your home and friends, seeing humans for the first time, and you're hurt and can't fly, which you sound very proud of doing. Anyone would be cautious and defensive. Professor can make a cast out of coconuts better than anyone...we'll have you better in no time!" said Mary Ann.

"Now wait just a second! I'm sterile now thanks to that 'little pony'," said the Professor.

"Oh Professor, don't you see? This pony needs our help. And once she can fly, maybe she can help us get off the island!" countered Mary Ann, looking back at Dash.

"Yeah! I'll totally get a rescue party out here to get y'all home...wherever that is," agreed Rainbow Dash.

"We'll show you on a map later. Let's get back to the cave where the medical supplies are so we can patch ya up," said the heavy-set man. And with that, the seven humans and pony left the lagoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow, that feels much better...what else can you do with coconuts?" said Rainbow Dash, admiring the cast around her wing, to the Professor.

"Out of necessarily, I have become able to harness the power of the humble coconut to fit not only our basic needs—food, shelter, medicine, et cetera—but also our wants. Why, when I get back to the mainland, I expect a Nobel Prize for the cold fission reactor I constructed from coconuts," explained the Professor, pride gleaming.

"Cool...so, could you build a boat out of coconuts...or fix the hole on the boat that brought you here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ha ha...don't be ridiculous...I'm just a genius professor...not a miracle worker..." chuckled the Professor. "In any case, that wing of yours should be fly-worthy in three to six weeks..."

"Three to six weeks! But the Winter Wrapup will be next week...when I get my hooves on that Derpy..." said Rainbow Dash.

"Is Derpy another pony?" asked Mary Ann, putting away the various medical instruments the Professor had used to set Dash's leg.

"Yeah...a cross-eyed pegasus...if I had a bit for every mess up of hers...why I'd...I'd be richer than Stinkin' Rich," replied Rainbow Dash, walking out of the hut into the sun.

"Tell me about Ponyville...about the ponies that live there," said Mary Ann.

"Well, Ponyville is mostly earth ponies...then pegasi...unicorns are kinda rare there...they live mostly in Canterlot, capital city of Equestria, home of Princess Celestia-"

"Who's the queen?" asked Mary Ann.

"Queen...no no...ponies have princesses or princes. Now those nasty changelings, they have Queen Chrysalis, but I'd rather bend my knee to Spike than to that insect..." continued Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa..whoa...that is a lot to take in," remarked Mary Ann.

"Okay...I'll ask you some stuff...who is your princess?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, fair enough...let me see...we don't have a princess. Our leader is President Lyndon B. Johnson, who lives in the White House in Washington D.C.," began Mary Ann.

"Hold it...what is a 'president'...I mean, in Equestria, presidents preside over fan clubs...but a whole nation?" asked Rainbow Dash in disbelief.

"Yes...he is elected by the people to lead the country-" began Mary Ann before the Professor interrupted.

"Actually, voters vote for electors for each state, and those electors then place votes for president and vice president...those votes are tallied by the President of the Senate in front of Congress-"

"Wait wait wait...electors...congress...president of the senate...how many presidents do you people have?" Rainbow Dash in turn interrupted the Professor.

"Well, how does it work in Equestia? I assume princess is a hereditary title..." started the Professor.

"Hereditary? Oh, you mean born...well, minor nobility it works that way...but Equestria has been ruled by Princess Celestia for the last thousand years-"

"Thousand years!" exclaimed Mary Ann and the Professor in unison.

"Yeah, alicorns are very long lived...I'm not entirely if they are immortal or not...if a government official asks, Princess Celestia is immortal, but a lot of ponies have their doubts..."

"You know what? I think we'll have to set down with a typewriter to properly record the culture gap between man and equine," remarked the Professor.

"I guess you are right. Right now, we need to get started cooking dinner," remarked Mary Ann.

"Anyway I can help? I might be grounded, but the rest of me is in good working order," said Rainbow Dash. She hoped she would not be confined to a bed like at the hospital the last time she broke her wing. And she doubted these humans had any spare _Daring Do_ books laying around.

"Sure!" replied Mary Ann.

"Yes! So, what's on the menu?"

"Well...depending on what Gilligan and the Skipper catch, it will be fish and...coconut!" said Mary Ann.

Rainbow Dash just shook her head. "What would you guys have done if you'd landed on a banana island?"

"Things would be a bit more slippery," remarked Mary Ann. The two laughed, walking to a nearby coconut tree.

"So...how does this work?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Eh...we just send Gilligan up to bring the coconuts down," said Mary Ann. Gilligan then gave a demonstration by quickly climbing up the coconut tree and quickly slid back down, two coconuts in hand.

"You know...we don't have a lot of coconuts in Ponyville...but my friend Applejack just bucks these apples down," said Rainbow Dash. Before she could demonstrate, a poss accent cried out.

"Such crude language!" cried Mrs. Howe walking pass.

"I think she said 'bucking'"...like a deer," explained Gilligan.

"Oh...right," said Mrs. Howe, putting a finger to her mouth in thought before walking off.

"Right...now...bucking!" said Rainbow Dash. Raising her hind legs, Rainbow bucked the trunk of the tree as hard as she could. Vibrating upward, the tree sent down several coconuts. Gilligan and Mary Ann cheered...until a coconut landed right on top of Gilligan's head.

"Gilligan! Are you alright?" asked Mary Ann, helping Gilligan up.

"Who...who are you?" asked Gilligan.

"Oh...not amnesia, again. Can't anyone take a blow to the head without forgetting everything?" sighed Mary Ann.

"Wait...this has happened before?" asked Rainbow Dash, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...luckily, we know the cure. Hey, Skipper!" cried Mary Ann. Soon, the heavy set man in blue came out of the jungle.

"Yes...what's wrong Mary Ann?" asked the Skipper.

"A coconut landed on Gilligan's head and gave him amnesia," replied Mary Ann, as if she was describing the dog pissing on the carpet rather than a medical emergency.

"Here, give me a coconut...to...to bash Gilligan in his head...his vital head," said the Skipper, his eyes becoming glossy as he picked up the largest coconut on the ground. Raising the huge brown drupe high above his head, he brought the coconut down on Gilligan's head with a sickening _crack_.

"Yay! Skipper did it...Skipper...I think that's enough...Skipper!" exclaimed Mary Ann as Skipper continued to land blow after blow on Gilligan's head.

"She said that's _enough!_" said Rainbow Dash, as she grabbed Skipper's coconut clutching arm. Almost as if waking up from a spell, Skipper lowered his arm and looked down at the ground in shame. Almost to himself, he said,

"Didn't...didn't mean to...just...just...working with _this_ guy all day...just _so_ cathartic to fantasise about caving his skull in...just to ride that face of that stupid grin..."

"It's okay, Skipper," said Mary Ann, laying a hand on Skipper's shoulder. "I don't guess he is brain damaged now."

"Worrying about Gilligan getting brain damage is like worrying about the sphinx getting a broken nose," replied Skipper.

"Hey, we all have that one annoying friend," said Rainbow Dash. Just then, came a high-pitched voice,

"Hey! I've found you, Dashie!"

The three humans and pony turned around to see a pink pony rushing to Rainbow Dash.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: **As always, thank you for reading. Comments and constructive criticism is welcome. I've found crossovers are a bit more difficult to write...at least, take longer to write. Changing the rating of this story a bit...while the general atmosphere is lighter, there will be a few more mature sexual themes than I originally planned, so reader discretion is advised.

Chapter 4

"Rainbow Dash! Thank goodness I found !" cried the pink pony as she tightly hugged Rainbow Dash. Despite her surprise, Rainbow Dash hugged just as tightly back, the humans just looking on at scene, strange to them, of two ponies showing so much affection to each other.

"Pinkie! How...how did you find me?" asked Rainbow Dash with a confused look when the two ponies finally broke their hug.

"That's kinda a long story...well...not as long as _War and Peace_, but a whole lot longer than a cereal box," replied Pinkie Pie.

"Go ahead, I am very curious," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well," began Pinkie Pie, sitting on her haunches, and speaking very quickly. "After that huge storm, Derpy was pretty banged up...like bruised like a banana banged up, so she went to the hospital. After the doctors patched her up, she told us you were with her, but the storm had taken you off like some Kansas girl. Twilight got her big map and charted the expected path of the storm...as much as she could predict it. Anyway, all the pegasi in Ponyville began looking for you, and I got my balloon and searched, too. Eventually, I got into some of the back draft of the storm...and it sent me in this crazy direction where I wound up in this crazy place like one of Spike's comic books with these guys who wore their underwear on the outside...I found out they are called 'humans', like the ones behind you...anyway, this guy dressed like a bat rescued me from this guy in a flying suit of some metal...what was it...'Rhodium Man', no...'Aluminum Man', no...'Particle Man',no, that's just silly...well, whatever he was. Apparently, there was some sort of civil war between the superheroes...I never got down the specifics of it...but the bat guy...what was his name...'Bat Person', no...'Chiroptera Man', no...'Club Man', no...anyway, he offered to help me, and he knew someone who would know what to do, so he captured this other guy with a white face...I think he was a comedian, or something...anyway, he knew a portal I could take to go back, but we wasn't willing to talk, even after the bat guy beat him bloody...so I decide to make him talk...I got a record player...when he saw that, he just laughed and said, 'Ha! I've heard the worst...'You're having my baby', Bob Dylan, 'MacArthur Park', Nickleback, Korn...yes, even new Korn...Meghan Trainer, hell, I even like 'Friday'!'...so then I showed him it was a Righteous Brother's album, and he was like 'No...no...not only is it torture on the hears, but the stomach as well.' So I was like 'then tell me where the portal is', and he told me, and then the bat person took the comedian to some hospital for mentally ill people...I'm sure he won't be out anytime soon...and anyway, so I went to the portal and saw my past self and told her how to avoid going off course...I think I was also suppose to talk to some spider about making a deal with the devil, but I forgot...and that's how Equestria was made!"

Everyone just looked at Pinkie.

"That made no sense what-so-ever..." said Skipper.

"Well...Pinkie rarely does make sense...but hey, now I can get off the island," said Rainbow Dash. At this comment, Pinkie's shoulder shrugged as she said.

"Yeah...my balloon kinda crashed landed on this island...it's pretty bungled up...and I see your wing is in a cast again...learn anymore lessons on the importance of reading?"

"Nah...all I've learn is that human's are pretty weird...no offense..." Rainbow Dash added.

"None taken," said Mary Ann.

"Speaking of that, I was wondering...what's with the tattoos on your flank?" asked Skipper.

"Oh...you mean our cutie marks? You get those when you find your special talent...like mine are party balloons because I love to par-tay!" answered Pinkie.

"And I did a Sonic Rainboom...don't guess you'd know what that it, but it was awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie began to shake all over.

"RUN!" she cried, her legs becoming blurs as they moved her quickly. Rainbow Dash, knowing to trust Pinkie's Pinkie sense, ran in the other direction. The three humans, not knowing exactly what was going on, but seeing the urgency in the ponies quickly ran into the bushes. A few seconds later, a large flaming rock crashed into the sand where everyone had been standing just a moment before, leaving a large, smoking crater.

"Dayam!" said Gilligan wide eyed. The three humans and Rainbow Dash approached the crater carefully. The rock was about the size of a car, grey, and with numerous smaller holes in the surface.

"What happened?" asked the Professor, running up. Seeing the rock, he continued, "a meteorite...the island is getting all sorts of visitors."

"We all would have died if it wasn't for Pinkie's Pinkie sense," remarked Rainbow Dash. At the Professor's confused expression, Gilligan added,

"Oh, Rainbow Dash's friend, Pinkie Pie, crash landed on the island." The Professor blinked a couple of times.

"Does she need a cast, too?" he asked.

"Nah...she's an earth pony...they're tough as steel," said Rainbow Dash.

"And what is this 'Pinkie Sense'?" the Professor continued his questioning, raising an eyebrow.

"Just these funny feelings Pinkie gets when danger is about to strike," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Sounds like the 'Spider Sense' Spider-Man has...his my favourite superhero...I even have two of his comics here on the island..._Amazing Fantasy #15_ and _The Amazing Spider-Man #26_...that later one washed up on the island..." commented Gilligan.

"Humph...'Pinkie Sense'...can she explain this phenomenon?" the Professor said, crossing his arms.

"No...it just happens, and whenever it happens, something falls from the sky," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Humph...probably just coincidence...after all, if you can't explain it, is must not exist..." scoffed the Professor.

"You sound a lot like my friend Twilight Sparkle," noted Rainbow Dash.

"Your friend sound like a reasonable person...uh...pony, I presume," said the Professor.

"Yeah...she is the smart one...but even she could not figure out the Pinkie Sense...speaking of Pinkie, anyone see where she went?"...

Pinkie flew open the bamboo door of the hut. Amazingly, Ginger's hut had not been blown down in the storm, affording the actress some privacy. Or at least that was what Ginger had thought when she had began the task Pinkie caught her in.

"Gahh!" cried Ginger, hastily removing the throbbing rod of flesh from her mouth and jumping upright.

"Hey...that's pretty good...not a lot of stallions can pull that off...well, suck that off...most can pull pretty good...must be different in human females than mares, because in ponies only stallions have those..." Pinkie observed.

"What...another talking horse!?" cried Ginger, pulling up her pants, carefully tucking away the foot-long mass of flesh she had just been pleasuring so noone would be wiser as to her true identity.

"Pony...I'm a pony...Pinkie Pie is my name, what's yours?" smiled Pinkie. No matter the species or circumstance, she wanted to be friends with everyone she met.

"Ginger...Ginger Grant...I'm an actress—been in a lot of movies—and I would be so so grateful if you wouldn't mention the extra appendage you just saw in my mouth...it would just ruin my career if anyone found out," pleaded Ginger.

"Okay dookie loki...though I'm sure you could be like Ru Pony...you, uh...you get a bit of fluid before I interrupted you?" smiled Pinkie, eyebrow raised.

Ginger swilled her mouth around a bit before answering. "The sudden sock did send some pre-cum out...why?"

"You uh...you mind if I got a taste?" asked Pinkie, licking her lips.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt anything..." replied Ginger, somewhat uncomfortably. She'd never shared her 'liquor' with another human before, much less a pony. She knew of some rumours about some of the directors and producers in Hollywood having relationships with a favourite pony, but she had never actually been witness to the act. With a last sense of doubt, Ginger held her hand under her mouth and opened one side of her mouth, allowing the white fluid to drip into her palm. Her loads were usually of a more creamy consistency, but this time of year when she drank more coconut milk, caused her loads to be more watery...but more tasty.

Pinkie licked Ginger's hand clean. After a loud _gulp_, Pinkie licked her lip and smiled with a satisfied look.

"Mmm...tutti frutti..." said Pinkie, smiling.

"He he...well, all the fruit I eat does give it a pleasant flavour..." said Ginger, somewhat embarrassed but at the same time flattered.

Just then, Pinkie could hear her name being called. "Sounds like Rainbow Dash...thanks for the tasty treat! And I Pinkie Pie swear not to tell your secret...Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she finished, mincing the actions her swear indicated.

Exciting the hut, Pinkie found Rainbow Dash waiting for her.

"What you been up to, Pinkie?" asked Dash.

"Oh...just meeting that nice Ginger girl," said Pinkie causally, internally laughing.

"She was kinda a bitch to me...but whatever. Could you show up here the balloon ended up? We might be able to fix it," replied Dash.

"Okie doki loki," replied Pinkie Pie, and with that, she lead Rainbow Dash, Skipper, Professor, Mary Ann, and Gilligan to the crash site, deep in the jungle. The Professor's hopes of a quick repair were dashed as his eyes fell on the torn shreds of the balloon.

"Oh no! This balloon is so damaged, it would be more stitches and pillow cases than actual balloon...and I do not see the gas tank anywhere..."

"I thought it was a balloon, not a car," commented Gilligan.

"Gilligan...the balloon needs a source of hot air...a butane tank causes the air inside the balloon to heat up, and thus lifting..." replied the Professor.

"Oh...I thought it was unicorn flight magic..." said Pinkie.

"Is that sarcasm?" asked the Professor, raising an eyebrow.

"Have no idea what that is, but my balloon had no gas tank...Twilight just cast a spell on it," said Pinkie.

"Oh...then this would not have worked anyway...unless one of you two could cast the spell?" remarked the Professor.

"We're not unicorns..." said Rainbow Dash, as if this should have been obvious.

"Well...let's just repair something that doesn't require magic, like our huts," said Skipper.

"I suppose you boys will be pretty hungry after all that work. I'll get started on dinner," said Mary Ann.

"What's for dinner?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Coconut crème pie," answered Mary Ann.

"Oh! Oh! I'm a baker! Can I help?" ask Pinkie.

"Sure," replied Mary Ann.

Despite several mess ups by Gilligan, by sunset all of the huts were erected, and the seven castaways began moving their stuff back. Dinner was one of the best that had been served on the island, thanks to Pinkie's help. With the full moon high over the island, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walked together on the beach.

"So...how are things back in Ponyville? How are our friends?" asked Dash.

"Oh...well, Twilight is making arrangements to start the Winter Wrap Up, and everyone has been preparing for that...I kinda made Rarity upset about that..." replied Pinkie.

"Are you and Rarity okay? What happened?" asked Rainbow Dash. Although Dash wanted to be with Pinkie, Dash's desire for Pinkie to be happy outweighed her desire to be Pinkie's "special somepony".

Pinkie looked down on the ground, showing a rare frown. "I just wanted to hang out and stuff, you know...but you know how Rarity is...she's been extra stressed lately, and I'm not the easiest pony when somepony is stressed...we got into an argument...maybe a few days she'll cool off...I don't know..." she said.

Rainbow Dash embraced Pinkie in a hug. "Pinkie, you are one of the most special ponies I know...you give so much, and expect so little...Rarity can barely even get along with her own sister...listen, anytime you wanna hang out, I'm here," said Dash.

Pinkie looked into Dash's eyes and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Dashie...you're always there for me..." she said. Suddenly, Dash could not hold herself any longer, and kissed Pinkie. Pulling back after a couple of seconds, she said,

"Oh! Pinkie! Sorry! I don't know what-" Dash was interrupted by Pinkie's lips upon her own. This kiss lasted much longer. [I'd like to imagine "Kokomo by the Beach Boys in the background]. When they finally pulled away, no words were needed as the two jumped into the jungle to rekindle their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As usual, Gilligan was walking through the jungle, looking for interesting items for his many collections. Though after the Mars probe incident Skipper had greatly curtailed Gilligan's collection, but on an island full of caves, Gilligan had many hiding places for his collections.

"You know, in like fifty years, they will probably have a show about people collecting random items," Gilligan thought to himself. At that moment, he looked down and saw a large blue stone. Now that was collection worthy...he could add it to all the other shiny rocks he had collected. Bending over to pick up the storm, suddenly a large pink head popped out of a bush right in front of him, shouting "Boo!", causing Gilligan to fall back. When he looked back up, he could see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash laughing.

"Ha ha, good one, Pinkie," said Dash, high fiving the pink mare.

"I am the prank master," agreed Pinkie. "Hey, remember when we sneaked Rubber Johnny into a sperm bank...ha ha."

"Yeah, and his chihuahua...who actually was smarter than Johnny," remarked Dash.

"A dog and boy duo where the dog is the smarter one...that sounds familiar," said Gilligan.

CUT TO LAND OF OOO

"Hey, my ear itches," commented a deformed human boy wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, and a bear's head to a reading yellow dog in a nearby chair in a tree house.

The yellow dog just shrugged and said "Means someone is talking about you."

At this, the boy's eyes grew big, saying "Must be BP, Flame Princess, and Marceline planning that foursome with me."

"Listen, Finn, things would be so much easier for you if you just came out of the closet," said the yellow dog, not glancing from his book.

"I'm not in a closet, I'm in the living room, same as you," replied the boy.

At this, the yellow dog put down his copy battered, stained pre-war copy of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and sighed. "Finn, there are some things I need to explain to you..."

BACK TO GILLIGAN'S ISLAND

"Yeah... ha ha...I'd kinda like there to be less pranks, actually," said Gilligan.

"Ah, don't worry about it. My cast comes off today! Speaking of which, I have an appointment with the Professor," said Dash, who then turned and went to Professor's tent, Pinkie besides her.

At the Professor's hut, Professor was carefully removing the bandages around Dash's injured wing. Eventually, the last of the bandages were unwound, revealing a perfectly good looking wing. Dash gave the wing a few practice flaps before running out of the hut and leaping into the air. After going through the clouds and doing a couple of loops, Dash landed back in front of Professor's hut.

"Thanks so much, Professor. It's as good as new...in fact, my wing feels about 20% cooler," said Dash. Before anyone could reply, the nearby radio increased in volume as the radio announcer announced a special news report.

"Oh, oh, perhaps it's about a serial killer in Ponyville," said Pinkie. After quickly being shushed by the others, the announcer continued.

"A massive storm is heading west from Hawaii. Ships and planes are advised to exercise extreme caution, as meteorologists predict this storm will be even larger and more violent that the storm last month, which at the time was called the storm of the century. This announcement was brought to you by Camel, the cigarette preferred by more doctors than any other cigarette."

"Yuck! Dang camels and their cigarettes," said Pinkie in disgust.

"Wait...your world has camels who smoke?" asked the Professor.

"Yeah...they also make and sell cigarettes...thankfully, Princess Celestia banned those cancer sticks a few centuries back," replied Dash.

"'Cancer'...prosperous! That was just Nazi propaganda; our scientists have determined that tobacco is perfectly safe. Heck, even the Flintstones smoke...and can you think of a more wholesome cartoon?" exclaimed Professor.

"Sounds a lot like Twilight," Dash side muttered to Pinkie.

"I think right now, we should be focusing on this storm," said Mary Ann.

"Yes...Rainbow Dash, now that you can fly, we need to figure out how you can get home," said Professor.

"How will you do that?" asked Dash.

"Well, I have some maps...and I know the path of that storm that brought you...so, if I just back track it, I should be able to give you directions on how to get back home...I'll give you some maps to give to your people so we can be rescued," said the Professor, who then went back into his hut to begin work.

"I'd really like to see Equestria...it sounds like such a magical place," said Mary Ann.

"Sure! All our friends would love you...and, hey...I'd like to see Kansas and the rest of your America," said Dash.

"Road trip!" chanted Pinkie.

"Well, your road trip will be coming a bit sooner than we thought...that storm will be here day after tomorrow," the Professor said, walking out of his hut.

"Couldn't we wait until the storm?" asked Mary Ann.

"I thought about that...Rainbow Dash, can you glide on winds?" asked the Professor.

"Uh...I usually don't have to...but yeah, I can," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well...this is going to be a very long trip...and I'm not sure how many landings you can make...whole way might be ocean for all I can tell. But with those strong winds pushing back towards your land-"

"I can glide most the way back to Equestria," interrupted Dash.

"Correct. Do you feel up to flying an gliding?" asked the Professor.

"Totally! I'm feeling so good, I'll even carry Pinkie with me," said Dash.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Professor.

"Sure! You said I'd be gliding most of the way, didn't you," said Dash.

"Well, yes...that is true. Okay, your friend should be able to come with you," said Professor.

Dash spent the rest of the day practicing her moves, much to the amazement of both Pinkie and the castaways.

"I can hardly believe my eyes! To think, a real pegasus flying!" said Mr. Howell.

"Yes, darling. It's marvelous!" agreed Mrs. Howell.

"I've been in a lot of movies...but never with an actual pegasus...mine were just some special effects and stunt horses," commented Ginger.

"Imagine how surprised the folks back in Kansas will be?" said Mary Ann.

"Yes, most amazing...I hope her smart friend Twilight Sparkle will be able to explain some more about ponies," said the Professor. While Dash and Pinkie had been able to answer many of Professor's questions, the ponies kept mentioning 'that would be a question Twilight could answer', and he looked forward to meeting this intellectual pony.

Eventually, Dash landed to the cheers of everyone. Being able to fly once again made Dash feel amazing.

Dash was dead asleep, Pinkie besides her, on the grass when suddenly she was awoken by the cries of fear.

"Huh?" Dash muttered, wiping some drool off her mouth before blinking a few times.

"Sounds like Nightmare Moon night...wonder if humans have that holiday," said Pinkie.

"Doubt that," muttered Dash, as the castaways rushed to the ponies.

"The storm! The storm!" cried Gilligan.

"The storm winds must have had a higher velocity that I calculated. The storm will be here tonight!" said the Professor.

"I need those winds, so that means-" began Dash.

"Yes, you must leave tonight. Gilligan, go to my hut and get the maps," said Professor. Gilligan quickly ran to the Professor's hut, and a moment later ran back out with a knapsack. Rainbow Dash threw the strap around her shoulder.

"Okay, everyone...thank you all for everything, and I'll get you all rescued," said Dash. The castaways bid Dash farewell as Dash pickup up Pinkie and flew off.

After half an hour of flying, Dash could see what Professor meant by gliding. After taking off, she barely had to flap her wings. In fact, the wind had grown stronger. Eventually, Dash had to fight the wind trying to move her to the left, flapping her wings to keep her going straight.

"Horse apples! A cyclone is forming! What was that French phase Twilight says when something repeats itself?" Dash asked Pinkie.

"_Omelette du fromage_ ?" said Pinkie.

"Yeah, _omelette du fromage_. Only thing missing is Derpy," commented Dash. Almost as if in response came a familiar voice.

"Rainbow Dash! There you are! I found you!" cried Derpy.

"Derpy! Did you cause this?" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I just don't know what went wrong," replied Derpy.

"You feather brain! This is the second cyclone you've made!" cried Derpy.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash," Derpy said sheepishly, just before she was swept in the cyclone. Soon, the Dash and Pinkie were swept into the cyclone. Struggling to keep in control, Dash almost did not hear Pinkie.

"Hey, Dashie, know what would be cool right now?" asked Pinkie.

"What?" said Pinkie in the face of the wind.

"Take a selfie in this storm," said Pinkie, taking out a smart phone.

"Pinkie! That...is...the...most..._awesome _idea I've heard!" cried Dash. [Please imagine "#SELFIE by The Chainsmokers playing] Pulling Pinkie up to her level, both ponies smiled as Pinkie held out her phone and snapped the picture.

"We so have to show everyone when we get back," said Dash.

"Yeah...hey, is that a cow?" said Pinkie, pointing at a dark mass fast coming at them.

"A sea cow? Shit!" cried Dash, as the sea cow smashed into the two ponies, knocking the two out.

"Oh...my head...feels like the night after Twilight's birthday," Dash said as she opened her eyes, seeing she was in a hospital bed much like the one she was in during the _Daring Do_ incident. Further visual investigation of the room revealed a hospital room by a window. A clock on the wall in front of her showed the time to be about 7...though due to the darkness and season of year, the darkness out the window could not distinguish if it was morning or evening.

"Rainbow Dash! Your awake!" came a voice from a dark corner, where the chair was. Out of the shadows came Twilight.

"Uh hi, Twilight. What happened?" asked Dash.

"Well...you went out in a storm...and you came back on a storm with Pinkie and Derpy...the landing was pretty bad, and all three of y'all are in the hospital," answered Twilight.

"How long was I out? How's Pinkie and Derpy" asked Dash.

"A couple of days. Pinkie and Derpy are about the same condition you're in; hurt, but will recover. I'm really happy you are awake," replied Twilight. Suddenly, the events before blacking out came back to Dash.

"Oh my Celestia, Twilight! I've got to tell you! I landed on some island with some strange creatures named 'humans' who were ship wrecked there, and they fixed by wing and gave me some maps so we can rescue them," said Dash, almost as quickly as Pinkie would.

"Oh! Yes, definitely, we need to rescue those people. Where are those maps?" replied Twilight.

"In that knapsack I was carrying," said Dash. Twilight went over to the side of Dash's bed where the knapsack had been placed. Opening the bag and going through the contents, Twilight's face had a confused look...

CUT TO GILLIGAN'S ISLAND

"Wonder if Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie made it to Equestria fine," said Mr. Howell over dinner.

"I certainly hope so," said Mary Ann.

"Me too. Where's the Professor?" asked Skipper. As if in answer, the Professor came out of his hut, carrying some papers, and had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Gilligan...why are these maps in my hut and not in the knapsack you gave to Rainbow Dash?" the Professor asked Gilligan, eyebrow raised.

"Oh...oh no...I must have given her the knapsack with my _Gunsmoke_ fan fiction by accident," said Gilligan, stopping to eat his coconut crème pie.

The rest of the castaways groaned in disappointment.

"After all this time, why do I still trust Gilligan with vital parts of our escape plans," the Professor asked himself.

"Opps! At least they'll have some good reading material in Equestria, ha ha," said Gilligan sheepishly. At this, the Skipper, who was besides Gilligan, picked up Gilligan's half eaten pie and smashed it over Gilligan's head, covering him in whip crème.

CUT BACK TO PONYVILLE HOSPITAL

"What is it? Can you read the maps?" Dash asked, noticing Twilight's confused expression.

"Dash, these aren't maps," said Twilight, going through the pages.

"Are they...are they directions?" asked Dash.

"No...what that the buck is a 'Marshall Dillon'?" asked Twilight.

"Let me see those," said Dash. After going through a few pages, Dash just laughed.

"Oh...this looks like the fan fiction Gilligan was writing about that show he liked on the radio..." said Dash.

"Well, looks like those castaways are stuck on that island," replied Twilight.

Suddenly, Dash remembered. "Oh, oh, did you see my and Pinkie's selfie?" asked Dash.

Twilight just raised an eyebrow. "What is a selfie?" she asked.

"You know, when you take a picture of yourself using a cell phone," replied Dash.

"Um...Dash...we have Victorian ear technology...Edwardian at best...we don't have cell phones, much less ones that can take pictures," replied Twilight.

"Oh...right," said Dash.

"Anyway, it is good to see you're getting better. Doctor says you'll be well enough to leave in a couple more days. I gotta split, but I brought you the newest _Daring Do_ book, _Daring Do and the Crystal Pyramid_," said Twilight, handing Rainbow Dash the book.

"Thanks, Twilight," said Dash.

"And if you finish that...I know you're a quick reader...you have a friend with you," said Twilight, pointing at the separation curtain.

"Pinkie!" cried Dash, as she drew the curtain. Her expression went from excitement to surprise.

"Hello Rainbow Dash," answered Derpy, who was in a full body cast.

"Derpy!" said Dash, closing the curtain again.


End file.
